


Missing Buttons

by ZsGurl



Series: White Flag [13]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Levi talks dirty, Smut, alludes to rape/non con, graphic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsGurl/pseuds/ZsGurl
Summary: Levi worries about his violent nature and how it may affect his relationship with Angel.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: White Flag [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867147
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Missing Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> First, I haven't said this in a while, but this is a series of slice-of-life stories in SnK/AoT involving Levi and my OC, Angel. You don't have to read the whole series to enjoy each story, but some (like this one) reference things from the other stories. 
> 
> Second, this one involves some graphic language that I don't usually indulge in. But I thought it was appropriate for the scene. So, count this as your warning. Angel likes it when Levi talks dirty!

Upon entering the rooms she shared with Levi, Angel stopped in the middle of his office and watched as he came in behind her and closed the door. She admired the animal grace in the way he moved, even in the simple act of closing a door, the precision behind his every movement making her aware of him on an elemental level. The officers had decided that the Corps deserved an extra special sendoff for the next expedition, and had loosened the purse strings to provide meat and a few barrels of wine at dinner tonight. Angel was feeling particularly uninhibited after a couple of glasses of wine and watching him manhandle some of the unruly cadets earlier had ignited her desire to an uncomfortable level. She was looking for release. She caught his gaze as he strode past her, his hooded eyes holding promises she well knew he could fulfill. The alcohol running through her veins caused heat to bloom under her skin as a light sheen of sweat made her body shiver with awareness, in spite of the chill in the room. She couldn’t take her eyes off him as he moved around the room, checking the fire to make sure it was banked, carefully aligning the corners of a small stack of papers on his desk. She watched his hands as he checked the stopper on his ink bottle: those strong, elegant hands with the clean, neatly trimmed nails. They could hold deadly blades and take down a twenty meter titan in an instant, or they could lightly glide over her skin, finding all the secret places that made her tremble and sigh for hours. The air in the room grew heavy as she took a deep breath in through her nose, trying to focus.

Attuned as usual to her feelings, she knew Levi was aware of her scrutiny as he walked toward the bedroom. Standing in the doorway, he stopped and rolled his head on his broad shoulders as if to ease the tension there. He then lifted his arms above his head, gripping the sides of the doorframe and dropping is head back to stretch the muscles of his shoulders and back with a small groan. The action caused his shirt to ride up and she caught a glimpse of his tight abdomen with the light dusting of dark hair that lead down into the waistband of his trousers. Even inebriated, she was aware of the fact that she was a slave to the show he was directing, carefully crafted, using his body to stoke the flame of her desire. But she didn’t care. Surrendering brought its own brand of power as there was strength in letting go. And she trusted Levi to catch her if she fell too hard. Her desire was safe in his capable and talented hands. Her mouth watered and liquid heat pooled between her legs, causing her to squeeze her thighs together. The wine only increased her desire for him, the _wanting_ that was always simmering just under the surface. Shit, she was already so turned on that she swore she would come if he just said her name in his low husky voice.

_Levi was well aware of the effect he was having on Angel’s senses. Watching her drink in his body like one of Erwin’s fine wines was addicting. He loved the fact that he could turn her on so easily. Before Angel, Levi’s previous bedpartners had been more enamored of the idea of bedding his reputation than the actual man himself. When he was still in the Underground, his deadly reputation drew men and women turned on by the idea of courting danger. Since joining the Survey Corps, they were lured by the idea of screwing Humanity’s Strongest. Wealthy merchant wives who would look up at him demurely from under their lashes, fearfully waiting (hoping) to be ravished by him, addicted to the danger. He would fuck them and leave them satisfied, but it left him empty and alone, even as his body found release. They weren’t interested in him; they were titillated by the legend. But Angel didn’t care about the legend of Levi Ackerman, she took the time to know the man behind the reputation. And in spite of his many faults, she still wanted to fuck his brains out. That was the biggest turn on of all._

_He toyed with the idea of furthering the show for her as he casually ran his hand under his shirt, watching her eyes follow the movement. Ah, it was so tempting to see how far he could push her, especially since he knew the wine would make her more unpredictable and volatile._

“Angel, come here,” he said softly. She jerked her gaze up from his belt and obeyed his command, walking toward him as if in a daze. When she halted in front of him, he took in the flush on her smooth skin, due to the wine or her arousal, or both. Gods, she took his breath away. A soft sigh escaped her parted lips as he reached out and pulled the fastening holding her hair in its customary ponytail, releasing the long auburn mass to fall in a fragrant cascade around her shoulders. He sifted his hand through the soft strands, marveling at the way the soft light of his office caught the variety of hues: cinnamon, copper, blond, and underneath, dark auburn and a deep, rich brown. She watched him raptly, her eyes searching his face until his gaze locked with hers. The hand in her hair moved to lightly trace the delicate shell of her ear before gliding down her throat to ghost a butterfly touch over her delicate collar bone. He noticed her pulse racing in the hollow of her throat and the matching rise and fall of her chest in the open collar of her shirt. He felt his own pulse pick up speed and match her rhythm as he leaned forward slightly to hover his lips over the sensitive hollow. So close, he could feel the heat from her body and smell the familiar scent of her skin. As he held himself a breath away from her, he inhaled deeply, catching the light scent of her soap along with the faint musk of her arousal. His cock twitched and pressed at the seam of his trousers. Patience, he told himself, as he considered the best way to enjoy the remainder of the evening. She held perfectly still, breath halted in anticipation, as his warm breath drifted over her sensitive skin. Time stopped, agonizing, until he finally touched the tip of his tongue to the tender spot, feeling her pulse jump at the contact as a slight whimper left her lips.

His own blood beat hot and heavy in his veins at the taste of her skin on his tongue. His soft lips drifted up the length of her throat, barely touching, until he reached her lips. There, he took command, slanting his mouth over hers as he kissed her thoroughly, making her groan as he slid his hands up under her shirt to the smooth skin of her waist. He stroked the rough pads of his thumbs across the tender skin just under her breasts. Then he waited. He knew the wine had loosened her inhibitions, and she would eventually tell him what she wanted if he was patient. And Levi was a very patient man.

“Tell me what you’re going to do to me,” she whispered in his ear, sending chills down his spine, making his groin tighten as she ran her tongue along the outer shell of his ear. He bit the inside of his cheek for control. She loved it when he got vulgar, so he carefully considered his words. He pulled away from her and began slowly circling her speculatively, like a predator evaluating his prey, as his eyes traveled down the length of her body and back up again.

“First, I am going to strip you naked. Then I’m going to throw you on the bed, spread your legs wide, and eat your deliciously wet pussy.” His voice dipped low and rough, like the feel of his calluses over the tender parts of her skin, gently abrading over her nerves, leaving goosebumps in their wake. But there was a dangerous edge as well, evidence of his tightly leashed violence, that caused her to shiver.

He could hear her breathing stutter to a halt at his graphic words, then resume at an accelerated rate. He continued to circle around her, watching her with sharp eyes that missed nothing as she responded to his suggestive words. 

“Then, after I have licked and sucked your cunt until you scream and your juices coat my tongue, I’m going to slide my dick deep into you and fuck you. _Hard_.”

At this, her eyes slid closed and she whimpered again as her hand drifted up to cup the softness of her breast over her shirt. Levi didn’t think she was even aware of the seductive caress as he took in every detail of her arousal, from the rapid pulse at the base of her throat, to the rapid rise and fall of her chest and her flushed cheeks. He cursed the increased constriction of his trousers as things continued to get more uncomfortable for him below the belt. But he wanted to see how far he could push her. So he continued.

He leaned in close to whisper, “I’m going to fuck you so deep and so hard, you’ll be sore getting out of my bed tomorrow.” At this, she inhaled deeply, her breath hitching as she struggled to get air in her lungs. She could feel the wetness pooling between her legs, readying for him to fulfill every erotic thing he uttered.

His voice grew even softer. “And as my come slicks your thighs tomorrow, while you’re training or listening to Erwin lecture on about some shit, you’ll be reminded of how I made you scream my name, and you’ll beg me to do it all again. And again.” His voice had grown hoarse with arousal.

Angel held herself rigidly still, knowing that the slightest movement would push her over the edge as Levi’s words elicited a vivid picture of his many carnal talents.

He drew away from her then, slowly trailing his fingers along the bare skin of her arm as he walked toward the bedroom, content in the knowledge she’ll follow him while under his seductive spell.

When he felt her resistance to the gentle tug of his hand, guiding her into the bedroom, he stopped to look back at her, eyebrow raised in question. And hardly had time to catch his breath before she launched herself at him.

Caught unawares, Levi stumbled back as she barreled into him, slamming him up against the wall so hard he felt his head crack against the stone. Her body came into full contact with his as she pressed him into to the wall and devoured him. Her sudden violence matched his as she bit his lower lip and dug her nails into his shoulders. Suddenly desperate for the feel of his skin, she gripped both halves of his shirt and ripped, sending buttons flying across the room, and exposing the feast of his bare torso that she had glimpsed earlier. Her warm hands caressed his chest and stomach as she slid down his body to bite his nipple before standing up again to kiss him once more, impatient for the taste of him. Her arms wrapped around him to the sculpted planes of his back as she sucked on his abused lower lip before sliding her tongue between his lips to tangle with his. He felt the violence in him, always just barely kept under control, surge to the surface as he started to turn the tables on her. He quickly flipped their positions, pushing her hard against the stone wall with his body, grabbing both her hands and trapping them above her head. He ground his hips against her core as she threw her head back and cried out his name. She bucked against him and they fought for control in the dim light of his office, each writhing against the other, drawing blood where teeth met flesh, clawing at clothing and bare skin, until both were naked and panting in the moonlight coming in through his office windows.

Pinning her upper body to the wall with his chest, he slid one hand down the planes of her stomach as his other hand grabbed her hip in an iron grip to keep her from grinding against him because he didn’t know how long he was going to last. He arched a black brow at her and said, “I guess there’s been a change of plans for the evening as I don’t think we are going to make it to the bed.” Hell, they hadn’t even made it to the bedroom. He spoke as casually as he could manage while sliding his fingers through her slick folds. “Fucking hell, you are wet,” he ground out between clenched teeth.

She slid her fingers up through his undercut until she could grab a fistful of his soft black hair, yanking his head back so she could run her teeth up the strong column of his throat. “Stop talking and fuck me,” she commanded against his jaw.

With that, he spun her around and pushed her face down on his desk, positioning himself behind her spread legs as he prepared to enter her from behind.

Suddenly, the sight of her laid out on his desk, with papers spilling around her, triggered the memory of the last time he had her on his desk, so long ago, without her consent, and he stuttered to a halt, his breath catching in his throat as he froze. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to calm his racing heart and still his shaking hands. Time stopped and all he could see was Angel’s shattered look as she picked herself up off his desk all those years ago and tried to pull the pieces of her ravaged shirt together. All the horror and self-disgust that he felt then came raging back at him now.

Angel sensed his emotional lockdown, and at the distressed noise he made she looked over her shoulder at him. The tortured look on his normally impassive face told her everything and she quickly thought through her options to help him.

“Levi, look at me. Open your eyes and look at me.”

Slowly, he opened his eyes and the pain she saw in those blue-grey depths cut her deep, but she was not going to let him run from it. She reached around behind her and dug her nails into his ass until she had his full attention.

“Don’t you dare leave me, Levi. I want you, right here and right now,” she said. The sound of her voice and the pain from her nails anchored him back to the present, pushing the painful memory away. He re-positioned himself at her entrance and drove into her willing body before he could think further. She cried out at his invasion and shoved back against him so his next thrust went even deeper. Levi reveled in the feel of her body and the sounds of pleasure she made. After that, his hips took on the rhythm until the room was filled with the sound of flesh meeting flesh, and the groans of soul meeting soul. Levi’s rhythm became more erratic as he gripped her hips tighter in his rough hands, pulling her back against him with each hard thrust. Her body was his to command and he could tell by the sounds she made and the way her tight walls were shimmering around his hard length that she was close to coming apart. He pulled her torso up against his so her back was flush against his chest, and she finally came unraveled, screaming out his name, as he set his teeth into the tender flesh where her shoulder met her neck. One more hard thrust and he joined her in oblivion, a guttural groan escaping his lips as he dropped his forehead between her shoulder blades while she collapsed forward onto the desk.

After a few moments suspended in the ethereal time immediately following an earthshattering orgasm, Levi stepped back, smoothing his hand down Angel’s sweat slicked back before gently lifting her up off the hard desk. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about seeing her laying across his desk among his scattered papers, but he was glad a new memory would help edge out the old one just a bit more. She turned in his arms, sliding her arms around his neck and giving him a sleepy smile before she gently touched her lips to his. In her soft kiss he tasted wine and the sweet flavor of his satisfied woman.

She reluctantly pulled away with a last lingering touch across his bare stomach and headed into the washroom to clean up and get ready for bed. By the time she emerged, wearing one of his old uniform shirts to sleep in, Levi had found his discarded underwear and was trying to put some order to the papers on his desk. She walked over and picked up his destroyed shirt from the floor, then dropped down and began searching for the missing buttons. He paused in straightening up his desk as he couldn’t help but be amused at the sight of her, still slightly drunk, crawling around on the floor looking for buttons.

“What the hell are you doing, woman?”

She sat back on her heels and blew a loose strand of hair out of her face. Proudly showing him her handful of buttons, she proclaimed, “I can fix it.”

Rolling his eyes, he walked over and gently drew her up off the floor by her elbows. “Leave it,” he said. “You’ll get filthy crawling on the floor and then there is no way you are sleeping in my bed.”

At this, Angel rolled her eyes back at him. The floor in Levi’s office was probably cleaner than the tables in the mess hall. She would know, she helped him clean them every week. He led her over to the bed, pulled down the sheets, and gently tucked her in. He then retreated back to the washroom and emerged with a glass of water, which he bade her drink. “You’ll thank me for it in the morning,” he said as he set the now empty glass on the bedside table. He turned away to head back into the office when Angel grabbed his hand. She closed her eyes as she rubbed his rough hand against her soft cheek. “You’re such a nice man,” she inanely said in the quiet of the room.

Levi snorted. She was clearly still drunk. There was very little in their entire history together, or even in their last fifteen minutes together, to indicate that he was a nice man, as he looked around at the destruction of his rooms. How she continually managed to see it was a mystery to him. But he was thankful for it. He gently disengaged his hand and ran his fingertips over her cheek before heading into the office. Her deep even breathing reached his ears before he crossed the threshold.

Levi spent an hour working in his office, straightening up the discarded papers and even finishing up some reports. But he kept finding his gaze straying to the bedroom door, drawn to the sleeping woman in his bed. Finally, annoyed at his own inattention, he laid down his pen, capped his ink bottle, and doused the lamp.

Not bothering to light a candle, he used the moonlight coming in the windows to light his way to the bed. He looked down at Angel’s sleeping form as he sat on his side of the bed, leaning against the headboard. She had shifted in her sleep, tossing off most of the covers. The shirt in which she was sleeping slid off her creamy shoulder and he could see the beginnings of the mark he had made on her neck. He was familiar enough with bruising to know that it was going to be a large ugly one in the morning. And he knew she would bear other reminders from tonight as he recalled the rough way they had taken each other.

As the quiet of the deep night settled around him, he found himself once again thinking about his previous bedpartners. They all expected violence from him. They took one look at his callused hands and the reputation embedded in the Wings of Freedom on his cloak, and all they could see was the death and destruction those hands had dealt over the years. It thrilled them to have those hands on them, using their bodies roughly. He recalled the surprise (and disappointment?) on their faces on the rare occasion he was compelled to use a gentler touch. It was like they only had a one-dimensional view of him, and couldn’t reconcile the fact that he was more than Humanity’s Strongest Soldier, a natural killer. He had long since stopped trying, and had found more solace in his hand than the rare empty encounters he had succumbed to on occasion in recent years.

Until Angel. She has seen the darkness in him, has experienced it firsthand. She knew exactly who and what he was. He looked down at his scarred hand, the same one that Angel had held cradled against her cheek earlier. She too embraced his violence. She even gave as good as she got, he noted with a wry smile as he gently ran his fingertips over the tender knot forming on the back of his head from being slammed into the wall. He knew his body was sporting other marks from tonight as well, for he could feel the sting from her nails and teeth in various places. But then she could smile at him sweetly, and cradle his hand against her cheek, the same hand that earlier had gripped her so hard he knew he left bruises. She embraced his violence, but she didn’t see it as his entire identity. She took his violence and she absorbed it, each time taking little pieces of it off his shoulders and replacing it with her light and warmth. It was a sobering revelation. He had hidden behind his shield of strength and violence for so long, he didn’t know if he could survive without it. He was raised to be a violent man. Was it possible he could be anything else?

Looking at Angel, sleeping so peacefully beside him with her cinnamon colored hair draped across his pillow, he slid down in the bed next to her and wrapped himself around her warm body, pulling the covers back over her. At the contact, she snuggled closer into him, wriggling her ass into his groin causing him to grunt while she subconsciously fit her body closer to his. As he placed a gentle kiss on the mark on her neck and inhaled the scent of her skin, he felt her sigh as her body relaxed back into slumber. Levi closed his eyes as he held tight to Angel’s warm body. Was it possible for a man like him to find peace? Levi was beginning to believe so, with the right woman beside him, to guide him through the murky waters of his feelings. For the first time in his life, Levi knew what it felt like to be understood.


End file.
